The Zeno phenomenon may occur around a boundary situation in which a system is to switch from one state to another state. One simple example of the Zeno phenomenon is the condition statement of “if (x≥0), jump to state 1; else if (x<0), jump to state 2”. While this executes accurately in the digital domain, in the analog domain the state of x may be affected by noise, measurement errors, or parasitics. Thus, if x is close to the boundary of 0V, it may traverse that boundary multiple times or even approaching an infinite number of times within a finite time. This causes the state change to have multiple or approaching an infinite number of switches between state 1 and state 2 in the finite time.
The Zeno phenomenon may occur in a system where control is passed from one powering up controller to another powering up controller. During a startup procedure when handing over control from an open loop control to a closed loop control, the Zeno phenomenon may occur during the second controller power-up when the voltage to the second controller reaches a value close to a feedback voltage. This may result in an offset in the output voltage of the system.